Recently, with the advance of science and technology, many types of display apparatus have been widely applied in flat panel displays (FPDs), such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), electro luminescence (EL) displays or organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays.
However, in a conventional OLED panel, two gate lines, a data line and a power line are required to define a boundary of one pixel, and the pixel needs two thin film transistors (TFTs) and a storage capacitor, thereby reducing an aperture ration of the pixel.
As a result, it is necessary to provide an OLED panel and a method for driving the same to solve the problems existing in conventional technologies such as above-mentioned.